Masamune x Aki
by indestructiblemasterofwar
Summary: Series of one shots of Masamune Makabe x Aki Adagaki,
1. Umbrella

**This is a series of one shots of Masamune x Aki stories, since they're my favorite ship from Masamune-kun no Revenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary- Aki wants to return Masamune's umbrella, but he has been ignoring her.**

It was all a part of his plan; get close to her during their date, let her have his umbrella on a rainy day, and ignore her. Cruel, yes, but it was to make her fall in love with him.

However, Makabe himself forgot his original desire for revenge on the Princess of Cruelty. Instead, for some reason, all he could think of was the girl he went out with- Aki Adagaki. Aki was his very first thought whenever he woke up and his very last thought whenever he fell asleep.

He noticed Aki's constant attempts to return his umbrella to him throughout the day. For some reason, whenever he walked by her, blatantly pretending that she wasn't there, his heart ached; in the corner of his peripheral field of vision, he could see the confusion and worry on her face.

One day, once lunchtime came, Makabe left the classroom, aimlessly wandering the halls of the prestigious school. That's when she showed up, a determined look on her face with clear anger.

"Makabe!" She yelled. "I think we need to have a little talk."

He smirked, basking in the fact that his actions had such an effect on the blue-haired tsundere. Being an Otaku sure has its perks, for all that the Manga he read has taught him. On top of that, he works out like hell and pushes himself to the limit to keep up his good looks and masculine charm.

"What do you want to talk about when there clearly isn't anything that needs talking for?"

That's when he tried to make a break for it and run past her. However, his attempts were brought to a halt when he suddenly felt a force on the tie on his uniform, pulling him to the left. Aki mercilessly pushed him to the ground. He cushioned his fall with his hands behind him.

"Ow!" He gasped for air. "Stop! I... Can't breathe!"

That's when he noticed her grip loosen a little, enough for him to get some oxygen but not enough for him to escape out of. Her facial expression softened and she blushed.

"I want to know something. Why have you been ignoring me, Makabe?" She asked, her voice unusually soft, very unlike the usual men-hating Aki Adagaki.

"H-Huh?! Adagaki, I-"

"You're horrible." She interrupted. Her voice was still soft, showing how much she cares about him, but her calling him horrible made her sound absolutely heartbroken.

She averted her gaze from him. Her eyes narrowed and tears threatened to flow out of her beautiful blue orbs at any moment.

Makabe could feel his heart racing, his own blush arising. Quickly sitting up, he said, "I'm sorry, Adagaki!" His eyes closed, head cast downwards.

Aki turned her head leftwards and let her gaze fall back onto him. "Tell me, why did you do it? Why were you ignoring me all day?"

Makabe had his eyes shut as tight as possible. "I'm sorry. I know that it was not cool of me to do that. I,,, I wanted you to fall in love with me; I heard that ignoring a girl that you think might like you will cause her to panic."

"Why would you want me to fall in love with you?" She asked, her voice still surprisingly soft as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Because." He opened his eyes and stared at her with adoration. "I really like you, Adagaki."

Makabe pulled Aki into him for a hug. Her eyes widened as he wrapped her arms around her. After a while, she returned the gesture, hugging his lower back.

"Idiot."

He grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. After some time, the two of them pulled apart from their embrace, his hands still on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes with honest kindness.

"It's lunchtime, Adagaki. Yoshino isn't here today. Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head in denial. Adorably.

"That's okay. We still have some time before class starts. I'll buy something for you. Is there anything in particular?"

She nodded and hummed a 'uh huh.' "Five croquettes, please?"

He blinked. "Just five? I thought you would want more."

"Nuh uh. I don't feel that hungry thanks to you. Jerk." She blushed furiously.

He chuckled. "Sorry. How about you wait for me in the shed where you usually eat in private with Yoshino? I'll fetch your food."

Before he decided to go to the cafeteria, in the process of standing up, he intentionally kissed her cheek, earning him an even redder blush. Aki looked like she either wanted to punch him and send him flying, the tsundere screaming, "Baka!" or curl up into a ball due to her embarrassment.

* * *

He returned at the shed with the five croquettes she requested. She sat in her usual spot in the back, her face still scrunched up with a blush of embarrassment.

"The food you requested, m'lady," Makabe said, holding out the five croquettes. She snatched them out his hand and ate them like a dog, not bothering to pay him back. He didn't really mind.

Sitting down next to her, Makabe looked at the girl next to him as she chowed down the food, still blushing.

"... W-What?" Aki inquired, nervous.

"Nothing. I just think that you're really cute when you're hungry."

She turned her head to look at him, blushing even more. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've fallen in love with you, Aki." He smiled a genuine smile.

She blushed and closed her eyes, turning her face forward. "And I love you too, Masa-kun." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

And just like that, Masamune Makabe and Aki Adagaki spent another typical afternoon together. But now, they're both finally happy.


	2. Near Miss

**Summary- What would've happened if Neko Fujinomiya never appeared in the story?**

Aki Adagaki was more confused than ever; confused about her feelings. How did she really feel about Masamune Makabe, the most popular boy in the school? More importantly, how did he feel about her? He said he liked her but came empty handed when asked what he likes about her.

And then, one day, Yoshino helped Aki realize that she likes him. Aki was filled with grief for letting herself get close to another boy and fright for what happens next. How would she go about her daily life? Her relationships with her friends? Her relationship with him? She had absolutely no idea.

As Aki was walking home, she didn't notice that the traffic light was red, beginning to cross the road. A luxurious black sports sedan, possibly a limousine, came hurtling towards the unaware girl, blaring its horn. Aki felt a someone grab her shoulders and pull her backwards onto the sidewalk, barely avoiding a potentially fatal hit from the vehicle. The car swerved to the right and into the incoming traffic lane before reemerging into its original lane without stopping. How inconsiderate!

It was none other than Masamune Makabe, her knight in shining armor. Aki was shocked. He panted for several seconds, low on breath, before he managed to speak coherently.

"I got here... just in the nick of time... What in the HELL were you thinking?! The light was red!" Makabe shouted. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!"

Aki felt annoyed. "I-It's not like it matters to you! Jerk!"

"Of course that's not true! Are you some kind of idiot?! Be serious! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Aki felt like her heart stopped beating. Her face flushed and her legs trembled. Makabe took note of this.

"I'm really sorry," Said Makabe, gently pulled Aki in for a hug by the back of her neck. "I said too much, didn't I?"

Aki felt his hands shaking as he held her like she's made of glass, wetness dripping from his face onto her shoulder. She pulled out of the hug and held his crying face in her hands.

"Makabe? What's wrong?" Aki asked, her gentle voice taking him by surprise.

"I... I don't know. I just got so scared at the thought of losing you."

Aki felt stupefied. Could it be that he...

"Because I love you."

* * *

Aki decided to take him to her house; he would probably want to stay close to her and keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy.

Her house is huge. Makabe has never seen anything like it. Sure, he had been to her house before as a child, but that was a long time ago. Things have changed.

"Greetings, young master," Said all the maids.

"Who is this?" Aki's grandfather inquired, looking at Makabe.

"Oh? This is Masamune Makabe, the same boy I was friends with when I was younger. Remember?" Aki said.

"P-Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir!" Makabe bowed nervously.

"... It's been a long time, ya fat softy!" Her grandfather said, smiling, patting his head. Makabe straightened up his back and grinned.

"He'll be staying with me for the night," Said Aki.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Makabe panicked. "Are you being serious?!" This would be his first time visiting, much less staying over at a teenage girls house.

"Of course I am, dummy. Just call your family and everything will be fine," Aki stated.

They all went inside and Makabe took off his shoes, leaving them by the front door as his own way of showing respect. Before he could continue to follow Aki, Yoshino Koiwai put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "If you try anything with her, I'll brutally murder you in your sleep!"

* * *

Later that night, Aki stared at Makabe who was sound asleep next to her bed in the futon she let him borrow. Quietly getting out of her bed and kneeling next to him, she softly planted a kiss on his cheek, blushing furiously.

"Goodnight, you overprotective idiot."

As she got into her own bed, wrapping herself like a burrito in her blanket, she didn't notice him smirk.

Operation: Hunk Gets Chick? Accomplished.

* * *

 **Sorry if that seemed a bit out of character.**


	3. Savior

**Summary- Swimming pool scene in the anime. Aki wants Makabe to prove that he likes her.**

Masamune was confused and, above all, clueless as usual. Why was Aki Adagaki, the girl who he thinks genuinely likes him, acting so cold? Yes, even more confusion occurred when Neko Fujinomiya, a girl he doesn't know at all, a complete stranger, showed up and hugged him out of the blue right after he saved Aki from getting hit by Neko's car driver and body guard, but why couldn't Aki understand that he has no relation whatsoever with that lunatic? Why did her demeanor change drastically from acting cute and girly around him to abhorring him?

And here he was, in the school swimming pool, trying to save Aki again. This time, she can't swim and nearly drowned. Both of them were supposed to clean the area around the pool as punishment for after school detention, but Aki fell into the pool. Here's how it happened...

"Good. I hope you drown," Masamune quietly muttered to himself jokingly.

But that's exactly what was happening. He noticed it; her thrashing around violently, gasping, trying to breathe. Masamune, dropping the broom he was using to clean the place up, immediately dived into the water and swam after her.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" He shouted in between his strokes.

Aki tried to grab the railing on the pool steps or the floor above the pool behind her, but she suddenly pulled her gastrocnemius, the muscle in her calves, causing her to slip backwards and submerge entirely in the water, drowning.

"Aki!"

With no time to think, he took a deep breath and submerged himself into the pool, chasing after her. Masamune grabbed her by her right arm and swam back up to the surface. She coughed and hacked, her body and lungs unpleasantly trying to rid itself of the water that got in.

"Ow!" Aki exclaimed.

"You okay?" Masamune asked.

Aki blushed. "I... I'm going to need your help getting out of the water; I pulled a calf in my left leg."

Masamune grinned. "Sure thing."

He picked her up bridal style as he made way towards the stairs. Aki gasped in surprise at his actions, but in the heat of the moment, she couldn't help but admire how good-looking he really is; his sharp, blue eyes, his noticeable biceps, his flawless hair, his perfect complexion, his strong jawline. Aki felt her heart beat fast and skip several beats, just like how it did when he yelled at her after saving her from getting hit by that car, showing how much he cares for her.

As soon as Masamune sat down, Aki still in his lap, he sneezed, freezing from the cold of the pool water. Aki shifted positions so that she lay on him with her right hip, slowly stretching and compressing her left leg to ease the pain.

"You're so handsome..." Aki blurted out without thinking, but she realized what she said. Too late.

Masamune blushed a little. "If I'm good looking, well... I'm sure that my looks are the only good thing about me. After all, there are several more aspects that are a part of a human being. I can't think of anything else that's good about me."

He looked away from her, his eyes sad like a lost puppy. Aki grabbed him with both hands on his cheeks to make him look at her.

"If that's true, then why did you save me?" Aki said.

"... Because I like you."

Aki felt angry at him. "No, you don't. So many boys tell me that they like me, but they're only infatuated with me. Infatuation is nothing more than physical attraction, so why would you be any different?" She whispered.

"No! You're wrong!" He suddenly yelled, surprising her. "I really like you, Aki."

"Really? Then prove it to me!" Aki demanded. "You told me before that you like me, but you couldn't come up with any reason as to why. This time, give me a reason to believe you!"

"I already gave you proof, but I'll tell you anyway. Your hair is very beautiful, your smile is rare and precious, you're very cute when you're flustered, it's adorable that you get scared of horror movies, and there is a whole different side of you that you usually don't show anyone; a more girly and cute side that you have only shown me. And even though you are insecure about the fact that you eat a lot and have a high metabolism, I find it adorable. Need I remind you that this is the third time that I've saved you? The first time was when that guy that you rejected tried to hurt you with a knife, but I got in the way at the last second and got my hand cut. The second time was when you almost got hit by a car because you were too busy not paying attention instead of valuing your own life and the guilt that I would've felt if you got injured or even died. This is the third time. I really like you, Aki Adagaki. Don't you dare try to tell me that there is another boy that would go to the same lengths that I have and would to protect you, because there is not," Masamune said, his tone and his expression dead-serious.

"Masamune..." Aki whispered, speechless.

"I'm not a playboy, Aki," Masamune said. "I'm a human being with real feelings for a real person."

He grabbed her left cheek with his left hand and kissed her on her lips. Her eyes widened, but she slowly eased into his affections and kissed him back. It was a long but tender and loving make out session. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him closer. His tongue barely nipped at her lips as he grabbed her right cheek gently, wanting to physically show her again how much he cares for her. She bit his lip and he moaned as she took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth. After a few more smooches, she pulled away from him, blushing furiously.

"I know. And thank you, Makabe. I... I like you, too."

"I know you do. It was too obvious that I was all you were thinking about when you nearly got yourself killed in a car accident," He teased, smirking.

"Oh, shut up, you!" She playfully smacked his chest.

He laughed, his expression changing back to his grin. "But seriously. Thank you, Aki, for being _my girl_."

She slowly trailed an index finger down his cheek as she leaned into his face to give him a kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome," She whispered.


	4. Genuine

**Summary- What if Neko Fujinomiya died due to her medical condition?**

"You're so lucky, Adagaki," Neko said.

"Huh? Lucky in what way?"

"In the way that... That Masamune looks at you," She said, feeling a pang of jealousy followed by a feeling of regret.

"W-What do you mean?" Aki said.

"Masamune... He... I can tell that he is so madly in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Masamune and I are nothing like that. We aren't even friends."

"The way he talks to you... The way he looks at you... And the way that he treats you differently from other girls... You can't tell me that those are not signs of love, can you?"

Aki fell silent, unable to retaliate with her own defense. Neko smiled at her.

"Do you really hate Masamune, or are you unable to accept the fact that he loves you?" Neko said.

Aki had to ask herself that as she exited the hospital room and went back to the group in the waiting area, letting Masamune visit the dying girl.

. . . . . . .

Masamune felt helpless. For the first time in his life, he was unable to help someone else. You may be asking yourself, what is it that he can't accomplish? Well, it's a matter of the heart; Neko Fujinomiya lay on her death bed. Her final wish was, as she claimed, to fall in love.

But Masamune could see that it was more than that. He could tell that her wish was, in reality, to have her affections for him returned, to be loved. He felt completely heart broken, knowing that he can't grant her one, true wish due to the fact that he is in love with Aki Adagaki. Every time he looked at the dying girl on the hospital bed, he felt like a part of himself had broken.

"Hey," He said, his voice devoid of any emotions as he tried to put on his best brave face.

"Masamune... Please, take good care of Aki Adagaki for me... When I'm gone..." Neko said.

Suddenly, Neko started gasping for air. She held her head tightly, as if it were going to explode. Masamune ran out of the room and grabbed a doctor. A minute later, more doctors rushed in, shutting and locking the door behind them, pulling the curtains to cover the scene, leaving Masamune and his friends wondering what in the hell just happened.

. . . . . . .

They waited minutes. Minutes turned into an hour and one hour turned into five hours. After what felt like forever, a doctor exited the room and approached the group.

Masamune immediately jumped to the question that they all had on their minds. "How is she?!"

The doctor sighed. "She suffered a stroke. It seems that the seizure that put her here in the first place was pretty bad. There is some internal bleeding in her brains' cerebral cortex region, but we can't do anything to stop it. Surgery can't repair the damage, nor can medicine. All the medication we have is to prevent seizures from happening, but none of them can cure strokes. For now, we gave her some powerful painkillers for her passing to be easier, although she's really high at the moment. I'm sorry, but your friend is going to die. If any of you have any last words-"

Masamune, at this point, wasn't listening to what the doctor was saying. Turning on his heels, he ran away. He ignored the group that was calling his name. He ran down the stairs and out of the hospital. Tears flooded his vision. He grit his teeth in anger, knowing that Neko didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die. And yet, despite his renown kindness, he ran away, unable and unwilling to face the dying girl. It broke his heart to see such cruelty.

. . . . . . .

She was dead. The next day, there was a funeral. All of them skipped school to attend. A few people were crying. Actually, let me rephrase that; a lot of people were crying. There were a few who weren't, such as Masamune, who ran out of tears to cry and who didn't get any sleep at all, but all of his closest friends were crying. Even Aki Adagaki, the Cruel Princess whom he had fallen in love with, shed a few tears. After about an hour, almost everyone had left the cemetery except for Masamune.

"Masamune." Aki said, running up to stand next to him.

He averted his gaze from Aki and continued to look at the grave stone in front of him: RIP NEKO FUJINOMIYA. BELOVED DAUGHTER. GREAT FRIEND.

"... Men really are horrible creatures, aren't we?" He said out loud, intended more for himself than Aki. She listened as he continued to talk, scrutinizing his grief-stricken face. "Even on her death bed, I couldn't make her happy. Why? It's not fair. I think I now understand how she felt when I... rejected her confession of love," He said, his voice raspy.

"... Are you alright, Masamune?" She asked, trying to sound formal.

"Yeah, except... it's a terrible day for rain."

Just then, he collapsed to his knees and silently sobbed. Dark clouds hung above them as he felt a drop of rain fall on his hand. Thunder clapped in the distance.

Aki felt bad for him. She remembered how Neko Fujinomiya told her, "Masamune is a genuine guy. Treasure him." She blushed, feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach. Kneeling next to him, she herself felt tears well up in her eyes. Gently, she hugged him.

"You're not alone, Masamune. You have me."

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" He said, desperation in his voice.

"What? Of course not. Why do you ask?"

Feeling the need to punish himself due to his own guilt, thinking that he deserves to get rejected like he did Neko, he said, "Because I love you."

She felt unsure of what to do at first, but she held him tighter. Her own jealousy and dislike towards Neko Fujinomiya had completely disappeared, but she decided to take the full advantage of the new feelings that she is now aware of. "I love you, too."

And thus, two people, now lovers due to the tragedy that befell them, grieved the death of their friend. Together.

 **Sorry if this was really depressing. I was inspired to write about the funeral by a certain scene from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, which I do NOT own.**


	5. The Test of Courage

**By the way, I am very proud to say that I was the very first person to ever submit a Masamune x Aki fanfic on Fanfiction, quite possibly the whole internet. :)**

 **Summary- Masamune and Aki have to stick together during the haunted house scene during the Summer vacation arc.**

A Test of Courage. That's all this was supposed to be, but there is usually a deeper meaning to this kind of event; its purpose would be for to people to become closer, potentially confess their love for each other. And Masamune Makabe had a plan to make Aki Adagaki fall for him.

"We will be going in one by one," Masamune said. "First up is Yoshino. Second is Futaba. Third is Neko. Fourth is Kojuurou. Fifth is Yuisaki. Sixth is Aki. And I will go last. Once each of you is done, you will fire off a flare into the night sky where I can see it from here to signal to those at the entrance that the next person can go."

He handed each of them a flare gun. The only ones who wouldn't need one would be himself and, hopefully, Aki. Yuisaki, being the only adult of the group, was the one that brought the flare guns according to Masamune's instructions.

They each carried a flashlight, as the sun was setting. Strangely, they all felt like there was going to be a game of 'Who dunnit?'; Masamune had a feeling that someone among the seven of them will try to pull a prank by scaring them as they go through the haunted house. The least likely were himself and Aki. Out of the other five, Kojuurou seemed to be the most harmless, at least from what Masamune could perceive; the boy looks weak, but he is kind. That leaves Futaba, Neko, Yoshino, and Yuisaki, the sexy, hot, mature, beautiful, flawless secretary who looks to be in about her mid-twenties or-

Aki lightly hit Masamune on his arm, interrupting his train of thought. "Hey! Why do you have such a creepy and perverted look on your face?!"

Masamune chuckled before straightening himself up. "Sorry."

Time passed as he waited for each of the members to make their rounds. Once each member was done, they started to fire off their signal flares; white, red, green, orange. Yuisaki is up next, meaning that she is probably not innocent. Also, it means that Masamune is alone with Aki. He blushed a little; it had been a very long time since he was last alone with the Princess of Cruelty. At least it felt that way. Now, the two of them were supposed to act like boyfriend and girlfriend whenever Yuisaki is around. Masamune knows that Yuisaki suspects him of treachery.

"So... What's up, Aki? Are you enjoying this trip so far?" Masamune said, wanting to break the silence.

"I suppose so. Tsunade Island is pretty cool," She said.

'Tsunade Island?' Masamune thought. 'More like Tsundere Island because you're here, Miss Adagaki!'

Masamune recalled Yoshino's terrifying threat upon there arrival to the island via a cruise ship: "If you don't make Aki Adagaki fall for you by the end of this trip, I will kill you." He needed to do something soon.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Masamune felt his patience wear thin. What was taking Yuisaki so long? She should have fired her flare off by now. This was just a Test of Courage after all, but Masamune was now certain that the order in which the seven of them went by might just work to his advantage. Now, to put his plan into action...

"I wonder what's taking Yuisaki so long. Why don't you go on ahead, Aki? If my suspicions are correct, Yuisaki might try to pull some sort of prank to scare one of us," Masamune suggested.

Aki felt her blood run cold; she hates it when someone tries to prank her, especially when they try to scare her. "A-Are you sure? Is it safe?"

"I'm sure, Aki. Besides, how much can a harmless prank hurt? If anything happens, scream my name and I'll come running to rescue you," Masamune said, winking, placing a hand on his hip.

Aki blushed, feeling her legs tremble, an uneasiness washing over her, butterflies of anxiety fluttering in her stomach; her gut instinct was telling her to run away or force Masamune to go in first, but she would feel bad if she did that. After all, if someone were to seriously pull a stupid prank on them, the chances are fifty-fifty that the target will be herself or Masamune.

"C-Can you please accompany me, Masamune? I'm scared," Aki said, her hand automatically came up to grab his wrist, tightly squeezing his radius, fidgeting nervously.

Masamune simply nodded, not wanting to get beat up for saying something insensitive. He smiled internally, the first phase of his plan a success.

With Aki clinging onto his hand, the two of them stepped into the haunted house.

. . . . . . .

The place was very dark. The sunlight had vanished and it was officially nighttime. Every now and then, the wooden floorboards occasionally squeaked under their footsteps. The windows were dusty and the paint on the walls was peeling.

Aki sighed gratefully, her breathing a little broken; despite her initial fear, her agitation had almost completely disappeared. And despite the fact that it was nearly pitch-black, Aki's vision had already adjusted to the dark by the time the two of them had to enter the haunted house. He used his right hand, the one free of Aki's grip, to shine his flashlight, illuminating the dark with the bright, blue LED bulbs.

At this point, she was hugging his arm, leaning a bit closer to him, her head brushing against his side. Despite their close proximity, he didn't seem to mind. Aki closed her eyes, reflecting on her relationship with him for the moment; she had to accept the fact that, as Yoshino Koiwai said, her envy towards Neko and Futaba was because she really liked him, which was incontrovertible; those two could do all sorts of shameless, flirtatious acts in to him, but Aki was so shy. Little by little, she became more comfortable around him, eventually finding herself unable to breathe around him, her heart beating very fast. He had completely placated her stone-cold heart, finding herself head over heals smitten with him. It was as if her entire world had been turned upside-down; the travesty of a strong, independent woman that she wished to create called, 'The Princess of Cruelty' was completely shattered, and with it, died her hubris.

Masamune also felt a little nervous, but for multiple reasons; reason number one would that the first time he entered an old, dusty place, was when he first met Aki Adagaki in the shed of his High School; he completely freaked out when he saw a big, venomous spider hanging in front of his face. Reason number two would be that there is currently a beautiful girl holding onto his arm, enamored by her enticing lush-twilight lavender perfume that wafted off of her and into his nostrils, making him completely forget about how sexy Yuisaki is, focusing all of his willpower on trying not to kiss Aki.

There are three levels of physical attraction to another human being: cute, beautiful/handsome, and sexy. Right now, Aki was all of the above. Masamune always thought that she is very beautiful and cute, but he never thought of her as sexy until now. He silently thanked god for the fact that the darkness was hiding his blushing complexion for the moment.

Suddenly, someone in a very creepy mask came out of a corner where the hallway curved. The person carried a fake machete with ketchup dripping off of it. "Blood. Blood! BLOOD!" She screamed.

Masamune stretched his arms out to hide Aki behind him. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" He demanded, letting his tough-guy side show.

"You're a boy? I HATE men! You must die!"

The killer charged at him, trying to get him to run.

Masamune sighed, annoyed a little. "It's you, Yuisaki, isn't it? I will fight you if you don't knock it off!"

Yuisaki, shocked that he figured out her identity, stumbled a little. Masamune took the opportunity to try to subdue her; moving Aki and himself to the right side of the hallway, Masamune stuck out his leg, tripping the surprised woman. She somersaulted forward and slammed into her side several times, rolling, before coming to a halt. Yuisaki lost her grip on her prop machete.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for, ya little twerp?!" Yuisaki said, taking off her mask.

"Sorry, but I was hoping that you would lose consciousness," Masamune said.

"Why?! So you can do perverted things to me?!" Yuisaki exclaimed.

"No! Where did you get that idea?! I tripped you because you're being annoying!" He defended.

The two continued to argue, but Aki just stood there, her fear of getting murdered rapidly fading. She giggled a little at seeing the two bicker. Putting on a serious face, Aki decided to put an end to their squabble. "Yuisaki, stop it. Masamune is, well, my boyfriend. I don't care if you can't accept our relationship," Aki said, blushing a little.

Masamune was surprised to hear Aki defend him. Aki grabbed his hand sprinted through the haunted house, wanting to get as far away from Yuisaki as possible.

. . . . . . .

By the time the two of them got out, she was out of breath. Aki stood there, her chest rising and falling, a small trickle of sweat forming on her forehead. Everybody else had already gone back to the beach house, giving the two of them some alone time. Masamune sat on a short, brick wall, trying to figure out her incentive for doing something so bold. Is his plan working? Will Yoshino spare his life? Could it be that Aki...?

She walked over to sit next to him. Feeling tired and giddy, Aki rested her head onto his right shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling at peace.

"Um... Aki? About what you said earlier about me being your boyfriend... Did you mean it?" Masamune asked, making sure to retain a formal intonation, trying to not sound hopeful, but the barrier between them was already disappearing.

"... Yes."

"But why would you protect me like that?" Masamune asked, trying to clarify what he means to her.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at him. Blushing, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek to answer his question, not wanting to answer him with words, looking away, averting her gaze, embarrassed. His eyes widened in shock and his own blush increased, but so did his smile. She is just too adorable for her own good.

He decided that it's now or never. Gently cupping her chin with the joint of his thumb to force her to look into his eyes, he slowly leaned down and kissed her on her lips. It was a gentle kiss, not wanting to startle her. He moved his mouth on hers, their tongues not making contact but a little moisture was exchanged. The kiss lasted for about eight seconds, not wanting Aki to feel too awkward. He slowly pulled away.

"Since you're not going to say it first, I'll say it. I think that I have fallen in love with you, Aki Adagaki," He said, determined to elicit the reaction he wanted from her. His hands were trembling a bit, but she didn't notice.

Aki felt like her heart was going to explode. Her face was so red. Burying her face into the crook of his neck to try to hide her chagrin, she squeaked out, "I love you, too."

Hearing her say the words he wanted to hear, Masamune laughed. "You're so damn cute, Aki! You know that you can't hide your blushing face from me; I can literally feel the heat you're giving off," He teased, wrapping an arm around her, running his fingers through her silky-smooth blue hair. This girl, the way she did everything extravagantly, made him feel complete.

She tried to snuggle even closer, which was impossible, wanting to end her own life due to the way he rendered her speechless, but she grinned nonetheless. Closing her eyes again, she was content.

For them, it seems that the easiest way for the two to confess their feelings for each other is to combine fear and companionship; the result is love.


	6. Wrapped Around My Finger

**A reviewer noted that Masamune always calls Aki by her last name. I responded by saying that him using her first name is his way of teasing her, but the reviewer said that if that's the case, I should just use an honorific after her name whenever Masamune is talking to her. I'll do that from here on. :)**

 **Summary- Masamune and Aki as a married couple in the future.**

If Aki could ever describe her most irritating pet-peeve about marriage, it would be how he is able to drive her insane with very little effort. Just by using a few words or by simply existing, Masamune Makabe is able to make her blush, make her feel embarrassed, make her go mad for him.

Currently, Masamune, 25 years old, works as a manga and light novel author, hopefully full-time, and as an occasional bar-tender and life guard at the beach. He needed all three jobs so that he can get as much pay as possible due to the fact that it takes a while to complete and publish a single story, much less start selling the copies.

One time, he was working on his life guard duties when a group of women came up to him, all of them wearing swimsuits. It's more of the fan girls that he became acquainted with over his years of being one lucky, attractive son of a bitch.

"Hey, Maa-kun! Why don't you come hang out with us?" One of the women said.

Masamune could see Aki standing off to the side, her arm draped under her breasts, clearly annoyed by the fact that her husband gets frequently bombarded with girls that only appreciate him for his looks; sluts. Most of them, anyway. Aki was fine with some of the girls he became close with as long as they're nothing more than friends, such as Futaba, Neko, and Yoshino. Well, Yoshino was more of a supporting structure for him when he was trying to get Aki to notice him in High School; no one is sure of what the exact nature of his relationship with Yoshino is. After all, they don't even seem that close.

Aki was about to interfere when Masamune put his hand up, smiling, and said, "Sorry, ladies, but I can't spend my time with you. I'm working! Besides," He walked over to Aki, placing his arm around her waist. "I think I'd rather spend my time alone with Aki-chan."

Aki blushed and the girls gasped. "I know that they're just rumors, but are you and Adagaki dating?!" One of the girls asked.

"Yes. Aki-chan is my wife," Masamune said.

"B-But you're last names are different!"

Masamune smirked. "She wanted to keep her last name. You don't have to change your last name to show your husband how much you love them. I belong to Aki-chan and Aki-chan alone."

. . . . . . .

Another time Masamune managed to embarrass Aki was when she had come to visit him at the bar he works at. It was a place called "Drinks From Senpai", the name suggested by Masamune.

"It's good to see you, Aki-chan. Are you here for a glass of water, an alcoholic beverage, or perhaps... me?" He said, winking towards her. She blushed, but luckily for her, there was no one else in the bar for the moment.

"Um..." Aki's mind blanked.

"It's getting late. The time is 10:00 PM and we're about to close, so you may want to hurry up instead of staring at me all day," Masamune said, smirking a little.

Aki cleared her throat. "I'll have a glass of wine."

"Right! Coming right up!"

He made her drink, pouring the red liquid into a tall glass-cup. Handing it to her, he said, "Enjoy, A-ki-chan," making sure to separate every syllable in her name.

Aki drank the beverage fast, but also at a rate in which she wouldn't cough. Slamming the empty glass down, Aki blushed, thinking that her body temperature has gone up when alcohol actually does the opposite. Her judgement wasn't fully impaired, but her legs weakened.

"W-Well, I'll see you at home," Aki stuttered.

"Will you be okay to walk?" Masamune asked, concerned for her well-being.

"I'm fine," She lied.

Aki stood up out of the stool she sat on and began moving towards the door when she suddenly tripped. "Ow," She wheezed. Masamune could see her panties, her light-blue underwear.

Trying not to laugh, Masamune sighed and walked over to her side. Picking her up and letting her lean on him as he held her left hand over his neck, Masamune began walking out. "Looks like you're in my care, A-ki-chan. I swear that you're totally helpless without me."

"S-Shut up," Aki stuttered.

That was how they learned that Aki Adagaki can't hold her alcohol.

. . . . . . .

At home, Masamune sat in his chair where he would usually sit and write his stories. The two of them obviously live in Aki's house since she is filthy-rich.

Twirling his pencil around in his hand, Masamune sighed. "Aki-chan, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Do you think you can come over here and help me?"

Aki sighed, tired; Masamune dragged her around to help him shopping, which is a first. The Princess of Cruelty helping her husband do shopping? For the first time, he even made her carry around all of the groceries! And the worst part is that he was enjoying her suffering. It was preposterous.

She got up and walked over to his side. "What do you need, now?"

He noticed how tired she looked; there were bags under her eyes and her hair was messy from when she dropped the mountain of groceries on herself when they got home. "Are you okay, Aki-chan?" He gently moved her bangs and touched the back of his hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature. She was burning up.

Aki blushed. "Huh? Of course I'm okay! Gah!"

Masamune suddenly stood up, picked her up bridal-style, and looked at her with a fierce look, almost as if he was staring through her like she were transparent. That's when Aki knew that she is unable to lie to her husband.

"You are _not_ alright! You've got a fever," Masamune stated.

Taking her to their bed, Masamune set her down and gently tucked her into the blanket.

"Stay here. I'm going to get a wet towel for your forehead."

Aki was about to protest. "But your story!"

Masamune placed his index finger on her lips to stop her from talking. "I can finish it later. For now, you need to rest. Aki-chan, you've been helping me all day, but it's my turn to help you."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you," He whispered before quickly leaving their room to get one of the maids' help along with the supplies he'll need to help her recover.

Aki grinned to herself as she pulled the blanket above her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing the embarrassing words that automatically began forming on her lips. "I love you, too... Idiot."


End file.
